Lab Rats Fanfiction
by Skye Roberts
Summary: Skye is from Seaford. She is staying with the Davenport's while her parents are away on business. Skye is a girl with attitude. She meets the bionic teenagers and falls in love with one of them. How will she withstand the demanding life of living with the Davenport's?
1. Welcome to Mission Creek

**Hi. I just wanted to start writing better fanfiction. This time I created an OC. Please tell me if you like the story. I wrote this cuz I'm a total Lab Rats fan, and have a major crush on Chase Davenport. You'll see how big of a crush I have on him as I update more and more. Anyway, if you don't like it, don't read it!**

Chapter One

"Welcome to your new home, MRS. Davenport!

"Aahh! Why thank you, Mr. Davenport," Tasha Davenport replied, elated.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Davenport," Donald Davenport murmured romantically. The newlyweds kissed, with Tasha in Davenport's arms, bridal style.

A short african-american teenager walked into the mansion, struggling to carry five bags of luggage. "We get it! You got married! It's getting old!" Fourteen year old Leo yelled at his mom and step-dad, obviously annoyed. He carelessly dropped the bags on the floor.

I came in, carrying my own duffel bag. There was no way I was entrusting my belongings to this weird kid standing in front of me. "Tell me again why I'm even here?" I sulked. I knew very well why I was here. My mom and dad left to go somewhere, I don't even know where, and my mom's friend, Tasha Dooley, now Tasha Davenport, had offered to take care of me while my parents were gone. I was from Seaford. I couldn't believe that I had to travel three hours, transfer schools, leave my martial arts class, my best friend Kim, and her boyfriend, Andrew. Technically, he was my boyfriend first, but, he cheated on me. . . I still wasn't over that heartbreak.

"Your parents dumped you here?" Leo suggested.

"I don't see why I have to stay with you guys in the first place," I muttered. "I have to switch schools anyway."

Mr. Davenport pouted and let Tasha down, the moment over. He shut the front door.

"Wow!" Leo surveyed the front room. Huge windows, an office overlooking a mountainous view, long hallway, kitchen island, glass dining room table, and an inside garden filled the modern room. "You got this big house just from inventing things?"

I rolled my eyes. I had a place twice this big back in Seaford. "Nice place," I muttered. It was cool. I had to admit. The room was filled with all kinds of techy objects.

"Mm-hmm," Mr. Davenport responded proudly.

"Way to go, Mom!" Leo pointed at Mr. Davenport, "That's a husband!"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Haven't you seen my place?" I asked. Leo shook his head.

Mr. Davenport kissed Tasha before Leo asked, "What the heck is that?" pointing to a weird metal stand. It looked like some kind of weather machine.

Mr. Davenport rushed over to the stand. "That, is my latest creation. Davenport Industry's first completely interactive 3D TV." He turned it on and a virtual baseball field appeared in the Living Room.

"Neat!" I exclaimed. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad.

A baseball flew and Leo jumped back to catch it. He missed and fell into a blank screen in the wall, which lit up. I rolled my eyes.

"Watch the face, Termite!" A mechanical voice came from the screen.

I burst out laughing hysterically.

Leo jumped and stepped away from the wall "Mom? I think the little voice inside my head is back," Leo said quietly. I stared at him. Little voice?

"No! This is Eddie, my smart home system," Mr. Davenport explained, walking over to the screen in the wall "Eddie, this is my new stepson, Leo, and his. . . girlfriend?. . . Skye Roberts."

"Girlfriend?" I asked, pointedly, "No way! Friend?"

Davenport ignored me. "Remember? I told you Leo, Skye, and Tasha were moving in today."

"He, he, hey! Welcome, Everything here is mine!" Eddie greeted seriously.

"NIce 'tude," I muttered.

"I like you," Eddie said.

"Don't expect a dating relationship," I snapped. Eddie disappeared from the screen.

Leo looked surprised. Mr. Davenport changed the subject. "Uh, Leo?" He turned Leo toward a hallway. "Why don't you check out your new room? Go straight down the hallway, and when you see the room with the video games, and the action figures, and a 50 foot screen TV. . ." Leo's eyes were wide with excitement. "Keep walking. That's mi-i-ine. Oh, and Skye, your room's right next door." Leo's face fell and he headed down the hallway in search of his room. I followed him, grudgingly.

After five minutes, Leo found his room. He peeked inside. Then he came out. He sighed. "Wow! I'm gonna need a GPS just to find the bathroom!"

"Yeah. Well don't expect me to build you one," I sassed. I was a tech whiz, and, sadly, Leo found this out the first day I met him.

He pouted and, unknowingly, leaned against a touchpad, totally exhausted.

The pad beeped, and the wall to the left of us morphed into an elevator embedded in a wall of stone. The doors flashed.

"What did you do?" I asked, flabbergasted, for the first time in years. It wasn't cool to be speechless in Seaford.

"Whoa!" Leo gasped. The elevator doors opened and Leo leaned in. "Hello?" he asked. He walked in all the way looking around the elevator car.

"Uh, Leo, probably not a good idea," I warned.

"Quit being such a wuss, Skye," Leo snapped. Whoa! Some of my coolness must of rubbed off on him. When I met him, he didn't even know what wuss was. He thought it was a cuss word.

"Oh! Now I'm the wuss?" I defended. "Come on!" I walked into the elevator to take Leo out.

The elevator doors closed. Leo panicked and we both began banging on the doors. "Oh no," Leo said flatly.

"Ya think!" I screamed.

Chapter Two

Leo screamed as we plummeted to the ground below us. I almost lost my lunch. The elevator doors opened. Leo peeked out, trying to act like a spy.

"Ooh!" I sassed. "Covert Leo!" I glared.

He left the elevator, entering the basement. I followed him out. The room had a small workspace on one side, and a stack of barrels on the other side. Leo jumped excitedly, shouting, "My new dad's Batman!"

"Really?" I asked. "Where's the batmobile?" I faked excitement.

"Seriously?" Leo asked.

"Whatever."

Another door slid open and Leo grabbed my hand and scurried us both behind the yellow barrels.

"No. . ." I ripped my hand from his, "Touching me," I whispered.

A short brown-haired teenage boy skidded out of the room behind the other set of sliding doors. He typed in a code ultra-fast on a touchpad. He was super-cute. Stepping back, he yelled at the wall, "Good-luck getting in! That steel doors thicker than your head." Scratch cute. Make that crazy! Wait, no. Don't scratch cute.

There was a loud bang and something had dented the doors in the other room. The doors fell to the floor as the first boy jumped back nervously, saying, "Well, there's another way to get in."

"Give me back my ePod!" a taller boy ordered, lifting the smaller one up and shaking him up and down. What the heck? Okay, the cute kid was no longer crazy.

"I don't have it!" The first boy yelled. He obviously feared the boy who was holding him by his pants. His susceptibility made him seem hotter.

"Hi," a teenage girl said, walking in.

"Gasp!" the tall boy pointed at the girl. "You took my Epod!" He dropped the first boy, who scrambled to his feet. I almost blew Leo and my cover to go and help the boy on the floor, but Leo broke the 'No Touching' rule and stopped me. I opened my mouth to say something offensive, but stopped and glared at him instead.

"Taylor Swift Megamix?" the girl asked mockingly. "Really?" Okay, this tall boy who was hurting the boy I thought was cute like Taylor Swift? Not bad.

"I find her soothing!" The tall boy said offensively.

"Listen to some now, punk," I whispered. Leo shot a look at me. My day was going differently than planned. First, I went to a wedding! Then, I found a secret elevator. Now, I was trapped behind barrels with, gag, LEO.

The girl began to walk away. The tall boy shot something red out of his eyes at her. Were those lasers? The girl turned, and said offended, "Oh, I know you didn't shoot that laser at me!" Affirmative.

"Oh! Sorry, it was a terrible mistake. Just like your face!" The boy retaliated.

"Ooh!" I whispered. Leo punched me. I glared at him. Like that even would hurt.

"ARGH!" The girl yelled as she ran lightning-fast and shoved the tall boy into the barrels that Leo and I were hiding behind.

Everyone froze. The three unknown teens screamed as soon as they saw us.

Leo and I screamed once the other kids stopped.

We all screamed again, at the same time.

When they stopped, Leo bolted, screeching like a little girl. I followed, backing away slowly, hands in the air. Then, I bolted after Leo. The kids followed us into a high-tech lab. Six computers were embedded in one wall. Three cyber desks formed a u-shape in the middle of the room. Three large tubes were in an alcove on the opposite side of the room. On one side of a partition was a rock wall. The three teens had Leo and I pinned against a cyber desk as they stared bullets at us (figuratively speaking).

I stood my ground. "I am not afraid to take you down!" I stated, braver than I felt. The tall boy who shot the lasers looked at me. "Nevermind," I cowered.

"Okay, I don't play this card too often, but, MOOOOOM!" Leo shouted, IN MY EAR!

"Shut It!"

As he shouted, Davenport and Tasha came out of the elevator. Leo ran to his mom, as she said relieved, "Leo! There you are! Oh." I followed him, eyeing the teens. "Skye! What happened?"

I was speechless.

A nervous face came over Davenport.

"What is this place?" Tasha asked, curious. Then she saw the three teens, and more accurately asked, "Who are they?" Tasha asked accusingly. I agreed.

"Uh, they?" Mr. Davenport pointed to the teens. "Uh, uh, are, uh, um, a boy band I've been working with, um. And the twist is, one of 'em's a girl!" Davenport said, trying to sell his cover.

Bree smiled, Adam smiled, and Chase bit his lip nervously. Tasha raised her eyebrows. I noticed the short boy, again. Gosh, he was cute! Now that I had a good view of him I saw that he was an inch or two taller than me. So much for calling him short!

"Alright, they're part of a secret project I've been developing. Genetically engineered super-human siblings." Davenport said, laughing nervously. "Tasha, Leo, Skye, meet Adam," Davenport pointed to the tall boy, "Bree," He pointed to the girl, "and Chase." He pointed to the brown-haired boy. "The greatest combination of biology and technology ever developed. I don't want to brag, but I am incredibly smart."

I waved at Chase. Cute name for a cute guy. He waved back, sheepishly.

"Looks like someone has a crush!" Adam and Leo said at the same time. Leo referring to me; Adam looking at Chase. I blushed. " _Not cool, Skye!"_ I scolded myself.

Tasha turned to Leo questioningly. "Don't look at me!" Leo said, "I told you to stay away from internet dating."

Chapter Three

"So, they're, robots?" Tasha asked, trying to make sense of this crazy idea thrown out at her.

"Hey!"

"Whoa!"

"Oh no she didn't!"

I was offended. Robots! Well, that could explain. . .

"No, Tasha. They're human. I've just given each of them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled by a microchip implant in their necks. It sounds a whole lot more complicated than it is," Davenport explained.

"Yeah. It's simple," I voiced. "All you have to do is use the correct coding. Implanting the chip is another story. It was probably done by surgery or some cool techy object in Davenport's lab." Whoa! I may be smart, but I don't go around advertising it.

"How did you. . ." Leo stuttered.

"Hey! I know stuff! How do you think I get straight A's in all my classes?" I defended.

"Cheat?"

I planted a spin-kick into his side. "I am not a cheater!"

"Sorry! It just seemed in your nature. . ." Leo began. I stared him down. "Nevermind. Please don't kick me again!"

"I didn't even kick you hard!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Weakling!"

"Meanie!"

"Wuss," I mumbled.

Tasha looked at Davenport as if he was crazy, which he very well might of if I hadn't seen Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics in action. Yeah, ME. Leo, well, nobody would've believed him.

"See, Adam is all brute strength, and Bree has speed and agility, and Chase has super-senses and a superior intelligence," Davenport said, trying to get Tasha to stop thinking he was crazy.

"Really?" I asked. "Neat!"

"Thank you, I try," Adam responded smugly. He walked up to me cooly.

"Not your strength, stupid!" I said. "Chase's intelligence." I turned to Chase. "Pop quiz! 531 times 982?" I quizzed.

"521, 442," Chase answered, without hesitation.

"When was the first cell phone made?"

"March 10, 1876, by Alexander Graham Bell to Thomas Watson."

"Amazing!" I exclaimed. This guy was smart and hot!

"How did you know that?" Bree asked.

"You don't sit in a classroom for an hour at a time just to look cool!" I answered. "To look cool would be to skip school altogether. Besides, you learn a thing or two from the internet, like how to train your mind to calculate math problems in under five seconds, mentally."

Chase just stared at me. "You've met your match, Chase," Bree said.

"He, he, he, he, Davenport?" Tasha walked over to her husband. To do so, she had to pass the teens. "Hi," she said to them as she walked by. She reached Davenport and said, "There are children, LIVING in our basement!" I heard her scream.

"This is a scientific habitat!" Mr Davenport defended his lab. "I mean look at it! Its got a game room and a rock wall, anything a kid could ask for. I've created this place so that they could train in the utmost of comfort and technology."

"It's true the toilets have seat warmers that TALK!" Adam agreed excitedly.

"What do they say?" Leo asked.

"Well it varies depending on. . ."

I glared at Adam. I did not want to know what they said! No one did!

"No," Leo stopped Adam. He stepped back disgusted.

"Well, Donald, I don't know what to make of all this," Tasha said. Davenport looked at her confused. "Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii, or a cruise. . . Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry."

" _Neither were smart, cute boys, but I can learn to live with that," I thought._ Finally! An upside to moving to Mission Creek.

"Honey, they have to stay down here for their own safety. This is all very top-secret. But as soon as their training is complete, they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem the world throws at them."

"I want to go to the pyramids," Chase said.

"I want to go to Paris," Bree shared.

"I want to go upstairs," Adam announced.

"Upstairs?" I asked, "Really?"

Chase placed his hand on my arm. "Don't. It's not worth the try," he informed me. I blushed.

"Hey, what are those?" Leo asked, pointing to the large tubes in an alcove. "Time machines?"

"Ooh!" I exclaimed, "Can I use one and prevent you from ever meeting me?" I teased. Leo pouted. "Kidding!" I defended. I wasn't kidding. Leo was one weird dude. But if I hadn't met Leo, I wouldn't have met Chase. So I lose one battle, but I win the war.

Mr. Davenport chuckled, "No, they're not time machines. Those are actually in the shop. These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my bionic creations live, sleep, and eat. Which reminds me! It, it's dinnertime!"

"Yes!" Adam, Bree, and Chase shouted and ran to their chambers. They put on goggles and got in.

"Okay, then. . . "

"Ready?" Davenport yelled. The bionic teens nodded, and Davenport hit a red button.

White cubes fell from the roofs of their chambers, as they began to eat.

"These are my patented protein pellets," Davenport said excitedly.

Chase was jumping for the pellets. Bree caught one, ate it, caught another, ate it, and so on, and Adam was biting the air and missing the pellets.

"Whatever they don't catch is tomorrow's breakfast!"

"Okay," Leo nodded, disgusted. Tasha looked like she would vomit. I finally did lose my lunch.

Chapter Four

The next morning, Davenport and Chase were in the lab training. Bree was taking a break, and Adam was studying a frisbee. I came in just in time to see Chase practice a cool move with his bionics.

"Enemy grenade, three o'clock!" Davenport threw a grenade at Chase. Chase pulled up a force field and destroyed the grenade.

"OMG!" I screamed, like a fangirl. What was happening to my cool girl status. I was losing it!

"Hey! How come I don't get a cool force field like Chase?" Adam asked.

"Cuz if you had one, I wouldn't be able to do this," Bree replied and threw a water bottle at Adam. He walked away.

I laughed. "Chase is cooler than you?" I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah! And, I'm cooler than you!" Chase said smugly. "Or at least that's what Skye said.

I gaped. "You h-heard me?" I asked.

"Super-hearing," he bragged. "I hear everything."

"That's creepy," Leo said.

"Oh, quit it!" I snapped. "You video me in my sleep!"

"You know about that?" Leo stuttered. "I mean, no I don't!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Chase widened his eyes at that comment. Bree and Adam starred.

"Okay! You guys take the rest of the day off. I'm gonna go speak at a tech conference, because I'm awesome. I'm gonna have the speedboats detailed, and then I'm gonna go get waxed," he paused. "Don't judge me." Mr. Davenport left Leo looking confused, me appalled. I lost my breakfast. Davenport had just painted an image I never wanted to see again.

"You okay?" Chase asked, concerned.

"Yeah," I assured. "Davenport painted a disgusting picture for me."

Chase wrinkled his nose at the thought. So cute!

"Well, we'd better get ready for school," Leo told me.

"Oh, come on, Leo!" I begged, breaking my cool girl status. "I don't want to go! I want to stay here. . . with Chase," I whispered. Chase looked at me, confused. I remembered his super-hearing. "And Adam, and Bree!" I covered.

"You have a crush!" Leo screamed.

"Shut it, small fry!" I shouted, blushing like a tomato.

Bree jumped up. "Oh! I have always dreamed about going to school. Passing notes, going to prom, breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class." Bree did jazz hands.

"Yea, all we do is eat sleep and train for missions. We're like human lab rats." Chase agreed.

"Oh, it can't be that bad," I said.

A squeaking noise came from the other side of the room. Chase pointed to where Adam was running in a over-sized hamster wheel. Adam waved.

"I stand corrected," I said.

"So you've never left this room?" Leo asked.

"Nope!" Chase said strongly.

"That explains the haircuts," Leo said.

Bree and Chase were offended. "They're not that bad!" I defended Chase. His mop of hair was cute. A lot like. . . Forget Andrew, Skye! He's dating Kim.

Adam came over to where they were standing and said, "I bet school's fun. You know, except for books, classes, and learning stuff."

"Adam, that is school," I informed.

"It's not fun when you're the smart kid," Leo said.

"It was fine for me!" I snapped. "Just don't show off your grades."

Leo's eyes widened at my remark. "That's why you're smart, and popular, and cute." I glared at him for that remark. "Feisty!" I kicked Leo in the side again. "Ouch!" Leo screamed, "You know you just proved my point."

"Whatever, weird kid."

"Well, down here, smart is considered superior." Chase said smugly.

"No, it's not!" Adam and Bree chided.

"Hey! You guys should come to school with me!" Leo shouted excitedly. "You can be my bionic bodyguards."

"Leo! Don't use them! If they go to school, it should be without the worry of guarding you from bullies. Besides, I was feared at my high school in Seaford. I could take down a third-degree black belt. Which I did." I scolded.

"Okay!" Bree shouted.

"I'm in," Chase agreed.

"Let's go!" Adam said.

"Not on my watch, Laser Brains!" Eddie called out.

"Aww. Shoot! We forgot about Davenport's creepy computer." Adam said disappointed.

"I thought he was just in the Living Room!" Leo shouted.

"Nope! I'm everywhere!" Eddie announced his presence by appearing on all the screen's in the room. This made Chase, Bree, and Leo jump. I shrugged. Figures.

"In my shower?" Leo asked, eyes wide.

"Yep! And nothing needs to be that clean, sporto," Eddie said.

"Burn!" I shouted. "Seriously, man. . . I mean, boy." I giggled

Leo was horrified. "Okay! We need to shut that thing off!"

"Eddie, let us go, and. . . I'll go on a virtual date with you," I gagged the last part of my sentence.

"Really, hot stuff?" Eddie asked hopefully.

"Forget it!" I screamed. I bolted for Eddie, but Chase grabbed my arm and held me back.

"You would date him?" he asked.

"No!" I shouted. "I was just trying to manipulate him into doing as I say!" Chase looked at me disapprovingly. "Hey! It works back in Seaford!" I fought for my freedom from Chase's grasp so that I could end Eddie, forever.

"Not here, Skye," Chase scolded, disapprovingly. I felt bad. Geez! This guy was a goody-two-shoes; and I liked him even more for it.

"Eddie is an incredibly complex and sophisticated piece of machinery," Chase told Leo, opening the door to Eddie's motherboard. He turned around as Adam leaned over. "It would take years to. . ."

Adam ripped out a tangled mess of wires in Eddie's motherboard.

"NOOOOOO!" Eddie yelled as his screen went black.

"Sweet! I barely got electrocuted!" Adam shouted, shoving the wires into Chase's hands. Chase tossed them on the floor.

"Okay, come on, if we're gonna go to school we should shower first, because, two of us really stink," Bree suggested.

Chase and Adam sniffed their armpits and nodded. Gross!

The bionic teens put on goggles and stepped into their chambers. As the doors closed, Leo said to me, "Hey. Skye. I'm gonna prank them."

"Leo, they're bionic!" I shouted. They will destroy you!"

"No. . . "

"If they don't, I will if you so much as touch Chase."

"You like him, don't you?" Leo asked.

"I kicked him, hard this time. He fell to the floor and I took over the controls.

First, soap blew at the teens, then water poured from the top of their chambers. Last, a blowdryer started. The showers left them looking horrible. Leo had recuperated and pushed me out of the way, catching me in one of my rare off-guard moments. He played with some buttons. A light traveled up and down each of their chambers and Adam, Bree, and Chase stepped out dressed for school.

Adam stepped out weird. "Aw, great! He gave me your underwear by mistake," Adam told Bree.

"Gross!" Bree shuddered.

Leo laughed silently. I glared at him.

"What are you complaining about?" Chase asked. "I got the bra!"

That was it. "LEO!" I screamed. I chased him and jumped on him. Chase and Adam came and pulled me off of poor Leo.

Then, they returned to their chambers to fix the 'mishaps', all while I glared at Leo, seething in anger at his stupid little immature prank.

Chapter Five

Adam, Bree, and Chase entered school for the first time. "Whoa!" They all said excited. Chase waved nervously at two girls, Adam brushed a wall and nodded at the same two girls.

I rolled my eyes. What a great way to show up to my first day at this school! With the most unpopular kid, and three kids who have never left the basement.

"I can't believe we're actually at school!" Bree said, "I am soo excited! Ooh, my first lunch lady!" she said. Bree turned and hugged the lunch lady. Leo had to pry her off. "She smelled like fish sticks!" Chase was studying a school locker.

"Chase, that's a school locker. Once you officially go here, you get one to put your books in."

"Do me a favor, and try to act like you've seen the world?" Leo asked. "I have a reputation to uphold here." A football player came from behind Leo and gave him a wedgie. "AAHH!" Leo shouted in pain. "Good to see you too Steve!" He called out after the football player. Steve walked past me and I fist-bumped him. Okay. Not too bad at Mission Creek High.

Two girls were coming up behind Bree. She turned and said, "Hi, I'm Bree! I like ponies and girl things!" The two girls walked away, rolling their eyes. "Did you see that?" Bree asked Leo. "I have besties! I can't wait to stab them in the back."

"Bree?" I stated. "You have sooo much to learn."

Adam had been watching a girl try to open her locker. "Here, little lady, let me help you out with that," Adam said. He pulled the locker door of it's hinges and gave it to the girl.

"Adam!" Chase called, walking away from the locker. "Would you two quit goofing off?" Chase asked Bree and Adam quietly. "We supposed to not draw attention to ourselves." The school bell rang, and Chase clamped his hands over his ears, screaming. He dropped to the floor in pain. "AAHH! OWW! AAAAHH!" He screamed.

"What's up with CRAZY?" I shouted at Bree.

"He has ultra-sensitive bionic hearing," Bree shrugged.

"What was that!" Chase asked, clinging to Adam's leg.

"It's called a bell." I sassed. "It rings every forty minutes, eight times a day, sooo, have fun with that." Leo turned toward the gym. Bree followed, and Adam yanked his leg away from Chase. I began to follow them, but turned and helped Chase up. I smiled. He smiled back, embarrassed.

Chapter Six

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were watching their PE class play basketball. It was loud with bouncing balls, squeaking shoes, and the occasional swoosh of a ball going in the basket.

"I HATE gym class," Leo said.

I ran past the four and scored a basket. My fifth consecutive one that day.

"Why?" Adam asked confused.

I threw my ball at Leo. He caught it. He dribbled it once, two high; twice, too low; thrice, stop by his toe. (Rhyme not intended.) "OWW!" Leo shouted in pain. Bree chuckled. "That's why," Leo told Adam frustratingly.

"Geez, Leo!" I sassed. "Why do you even try?"

"So, big deal! You can't play basketball," Chase tried to console him. "Chess club is where all the action's at." Chase was grinning, and Adam was staring at him disapprovingly. Chess club? Okay! My crush was weird, but everything that made Chase uncool, made him cooler to me.

Bree caught a basketball. "What do I do?" Bree asked Leo urgently.

"Throw it!" Leo started.

Bree threw the ball to a boy who was talking to a kid in glasses. The boy turned just in time to get hit in the center of his face. The boy fell on his back.

Bree sobered for a second, and looked questionably at Leo.

"To someone who's looking!" I finished, staring at Leo. He was so stupid for not explaining it more before a giddy Bree acted. Adam and Chase were laughing.

Bree ran over to where the boy was lying on the floor.

"Wow!" Bree exclaimed, standing over the boy, "You caught that with your face!" The boy just stared at her.

Leo got up and walked to the center of the gym. "Just once, I'd like to show these fools up, and go all NBA in their faces!" Leo shared with Adam, Bree, and Chase. "You know, pull a Skye?"

I sighed, exasperated. Did he have to bring that up? Yeah, I probably shouldn't have invited him to my basketball game two months ago. I could be so stupid at times.

"Then why don't you?" Chase asked.

"Look at him!" I yelled, "There's more meat on a dog bone!" Chase laughed silently.

"Yea, but, now, you have us to help you," Adam whispered. Chase looked around to see if anyone was looking.

"What are you doing, Chase?" I asked nervously. "I've known you for less than 24 hours and I get the feeling you're about to do something against the rules, and that it is not in your character." Chase just smiled, the coast was clear.

"Huh?" Leo asked. Adam picked Leo up by the back of his pants, and turned him toward the basket. "No! These are my good drawers!" Leo yelled as Adam threw him toward the basket. Chase stood in front of Adam so that no one would see that Adam had thrown Leo. "AAAAAHHH!" Leo yelled as he flew through the air. He made a slam dunk and hung on the rim. He slipped and fell on his face.

"Ooohh." Adam, Bree, and Chase winced. A little part of me wanted to go and help him, but I fought that feeling and punched Chase in the side.

"What did you do that for?" He shouted.

"I don't know?" I answered honestly. Chase, unconsiously, wrapped his arm around my waist. Adam made a point of us hugging, and we stepped a foot away from each other in embarrassment.

Leo scrambled to his feet to see that everyone was staring at him. Leo became nervous, until all of the kids in the gym started clapping, and girls swooning.

"Yea! I've got mad skills! Yea!" Leo shouted excitedly. Adam, Bree, and Chase high-fived each other. Mission accomplished. I just thought about what had just happened between me and Chase.

Chapter Seven

Tasha butt-dialed me. I was about to hang up, when I heard what was going on at home.

"Oh, okay. So we have kids living in the basement, AND we walk on the furniture. Got it," Tasha said.

Whoa! Tasha's mad!

"The alarm in the lab went off. Eddie's been disabled, and the kids are gone!"

Whoops! Should've been more careful.

"Those animal's yanked my wires!" Eddie accused. "One of them manhandled my motherboard!" Eddie went from accusing to whining quickly.

" _So not hot, Eddie,"_ I thought.

"Where are the kids?" Davenport half-shouted at Eddie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you talking to me or the wife you replaced me with?" Eddie asked. "You know I might like a new pair of shoes too."

Okay. This was weird.

Davenport was impatient. "Eddie!"

"Fine! They went to school with Leo, and the cute one."

The cute one? He doesn't even know my name. Wow!

"No, no, no, no, no, no. They can't go to school," Davenport said. "Not with their glitches."

Did he say glitches?

"What glitches? Tasha asked, freaking out.

"Because their human, their emotions can trigger their bionics. If one of them get a little nervous, or upset, or even a little bit too happy," Davenport paused. "They could take out everything from here to Tijuana."

Uh-oh. Bree was overly excited. This was not gonna end well. I hung up. What was I going to do?

Chase walked by me. We were pretty much ignoring each other after gym class. "Hey Chase!" I called out. "Can we talk?"

"If it's about gym, i'd rather not."

"It's not about gym class."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Tasha butt-dialed me."

"What's butt-dialed?"

"Ugh!" I groaned. "She had her phone in her pocket. She sits down, and the pressure of her butt against whatever she sat on accidentally dials a phone number. She doesn't know that she called someone." Chase just stared, clueless. "Forget it." I muttered. I left Chase hanging.

"Skye!" Chase called after me.

I ran into Leo. "Hey, cutie," he said. I punched Leo in the gut. "Don't resist our love. . . babe."

That was it. I may have SOME anger issues. I spin-kicked on Leo, knocking him down. I began to punch him, but as I pulled my arm back, Chase grabbed it, firmly.

"Skye," he begged. "Please don't."

"He flirted with me!" I defended. "No one flirts with me!" I shouted, unless I want them too," I blushed.

"No one flirts with you?" Adam asked.

"Well, yeah, they do, but if they flirt and I don't want them to. . . they get what Leo got."

Bree helped Leo up. "You okay Leo?" she asked.

I glared at Leo, "Don't. Call. Me. Babe. Ever!"

"But hon," he replied. I jumped for him, but Chase grabbed me by the waist, holding me back. I fought. Leo had to pay.

"Skye," Chase pleaded.

"Fine!" I gave in, noticing for the first time where Chase was holding me. I blushed.

"Back off of my girl, dude!" a boy shouted from the school entry.

"Andrew?" I asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Chase asked, nervously.

"Was, my boyfriend," I corrected. "You kissed Kim and when I asked about it, you broke up with me!"

"You were a jealous girlfriend!" Andrew shouted.

"No. I wasn't!" I shouted. "I saw you kiss Kim and I asked you for an explanation. I knew that there was a good reason behind it. You refused to answer me and broke up with me!"

"Yeah, right babe," he said. He held me affectionately. Then, he leaned in for a kiss. I punched him, and he let go of me. "You're dating Kim!" I spin-kicked him. Yeah, it's my signature move.

Andrew didn't fall like Leo did. Instead, he ducked my kick. "We broke up! She's with Jack now!"

Leo screamed and cowered behind Bree. Adam sat back and watched the scuffle. Andrew didn't fight back, but did deflect most of my moves. Finally he had had enough and flipped me through the air like a rag doll. I landed on the floor.

Chase stepped in, and used a cool move he'd learned in training, without the force field of course. Andrew was surprised. So surprised, that a second kick knocked him to the floor. Chase reached down to help me up. "NO ONE throws Skye around like that. If Skye doesn't want anything to do with you, than leave it that way. GO home to your new girlfriend, Kim!" Chase defended me.

"Whatever," Andrew spat. "I will be back," he told me. I just glared.

"Yeah! And when you do, I'll take you out again!" Chase defended me. Jack left.

"Thanks Chase," I gushed. "So much!"

"Danata," Chase said in Spanish. He was so cute.

"Quit the mush and stuff and come on!" Leo shouted. "We've got a pep rally to get to!"

"Quit it, s. . . " I began. Chase looked at me. "Fine!" I shouted. Chase winced in pain. "Sorry Chase," I whispered.

"It's fine," Chase replied, "You forgot."

Chapter Eight

"Attention, students! The pep rally is starting. Go DIngoes!" The principal said over the PA. Cheerleaders were cheering, and Leo was signing a basket ball for a girl. "Here you go, Baby," Leo said to her. "You guys rock!" Leo said to Adam and Bree. "Ever since gym class, everyone wants to be my friend, and there's been a certain gentleness to my wedgies."

Adam looked smug. I snuck up behind Leo and wedgied him. So there! That's what you get when you mess with me!

"Owww!" Leo screamed. "Skye!"

I just looked at him.

"I mean, it's the least we could do, you gave us our first taste of freedom," Bree said, totally ignoring my action.

"Yea, and our first taste of salisbury steak! Uh, yum!" Adam agreed, taking a bite. Chase walked into the gym proudly.

"Where were you?" Leo asked him.

"Computer lab, taking med school courses," Chase said, placing his hands on his hips cooly. "Guess who just became a chiropractor in the Philippines?"

"Great job, Chase!" I congratulated, a hint of mockery in my voice.

Chase frowned.

"I didn't mean it that way!" I apologized. Chase smiled a bit.

The school mascot was petting Adam. "Aww, look. The doggie likes me," Adam said. Chase nodded, Bree smiled. Leo was confused. "Okay, doggie, that's enough!" Adam said when the mascot got a little handsy. Adam walked away with the mascot. Chase, Leo, and I followed.

The mascot was on top of Adam dragging him out of the gym. "Hey! I'm warning you, dog! You're messing with the wrong guy!" Adam shouted at the mascot.

"A party?" Bree asked. "I've never been to one. I mean, yes I have! My whole life's a party! You're invited! Wanna dance?" Bree danced in place. I scoffed at Bree's vulnerability.

Adam had come into the gym again, this time with the school mascot hanging onto his foot. Adam was dragging him along the gym floor. "NO!" Adam shouted, "It's my salisbury steak!"

Cavin and Bree both equally stared at Adam. Chase chuckled. Leo looked concerned at Adam. "Why are Adam's eyes turning red?" Leo asked Chase precautionarily.

Chase began to freak out. Adam was staring angrily at the mascot who was standing in front of him teasing him. His eyes were indeed turning red. "Oh no! His heat vision!" Chase shouted quietly.

"His, what?" I asked, nervous.

"It's a glitch! Whenever he gets too upset, his heat vision acts up!" Chase explained.

"I forgot to warn you about that!" I screamed.

"What?"

"Today, in the hall, I was going to tell you about the phone call! Davenport was talking to Tasha!"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I don't know!" I screamed, "Maybe I forgot!" Everyone in the room stared at me. I switched my attention to Adam.

Adam was still staring at the mascot. Fire shot out of his eyes at the mask. The mascot went on fire. A football player ran and used a fire extinguisher to put out the flames. The mascot went spiraling in pain, straight into a group of cheerleaders. They had just tossed a cheerleader into the air. The cheerleaders scattered. "AHHH!" the girl in the air screamed.

"I got her! I got her!" Bree shouted, as she super-speeded over to where the girl was in the air falling. The girl hit the ground. "Oh. Whoops, overshot it." Bree said quietly. Adam laughed. "Oh! But don't worry, I know a chiropractor in the Philippines." Bree ran off. I heard two people in the hall.

"I hope we're not too late," a man said, concerned.

"Do you smell smoke?" a woman asked.

"We're too late," a fire alarm started blaring as Davenport and Tasha bolted for the gym.

"Everyone at the pep rally started screaming. "People! People, statistics show that if none of us panic, at least 70% of us will make it out alive!" Chase said, glady. His effort didn't help. Everyone knocked him into the bleachers while escaping the gym.

"Chase!" I screamed in panic. "Did you really think that would calm people down?" I helped him up off the bleachers.

Davenport and Tasha entered just as everyone was leaving. The mascot head rolled across Tasha's feet. "Oh no. They killed Dooey Dingo."

We waved from the opposite side of the room.

"So, HOW WAS SCHOOL!" Davenport shouted, angrily. I winced.

The kids nodded happily. Tasha braced herself. "Get in the helicopter!" Davenport shouted.

Adam, Bree, and Chase bolted for the door. Leo followed. I stood in my spot.

"I said, get in the helicopter!" Davenport shouted at me. But I was frozen to my spot in fear. Davenport came over and grabbed my hand, but I resisted. In the doorway was Andrew. Chase came up from behind Andrew and made a surprise attack. Andrew bolted. What a wuss. I still stood in my spot. Chase came over and led me kindly to the helicopter. Davenport following.

Chapter Nine

Leo, Chase, Adam, and Bree sat on the living room couch for the first time. But not leisurely. I stood behind the couch.

"Do you guys realize what you've done?" Davenport scolded. "I had to write a check to that school for 30 grand to make this go away!"

"For 30 grand, I'll go away," Leo joked.

"Really?" I snapped. "I have thirty grand. Now go away! I'll send you the payment."

"Skye!" Chase moaned.

"Oh, come on! We're all thinking it!" I shouted. Chase winced at the sudden raise in my voice. "Sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay. You're not used to having a kid with sensitive ears around," Chase insisted.

"We're sorry! We just wanted to be normal for a day," Bree explained.

"Oh, come on Donald, they're just kids," Tasha said. "Ooh! When I was their age, me and Fiona Micklejohn, we snuck out and we crashed. . ." Tasha turned. Davenport was staring angrily at her. "You know what? I'm not helping," Tasha said and walked to the other side of the room.

Oh, come on! I wanted to hear that story! It sounded a lot like when me and Kim snuck out and 'borrowed' Rudy's car.

"Look, I designed you guys to go on highly classified missions, not try out for the cheerleading squad!" Davenport said.

"Ah, well there goes that dream," Adam commented quietly. Chase stared at him, and Bree just smiled. Davenport's forehead furrowed in confusion.

"Seriously, Adam?" I asked. "You can be so. . . " Chase got up and placed his hands on my shoulders. This was going to be a long six months. I had gotten a text from my parents. They'd be home in six months.

"Look, I know you're mad Big D, but these guys performed the impossible today, they made ME popular," Leo tried to convince Mr Davenport that it was good for Adam, Bree, and Chase to have left the lab. "I got game!"

"You got game?" I sassed. "ONE girl asked for your autograph! You didn't even do that trick by yourself!"

Davenport looked at the us.

"And I cured male pattern baldness with a biology rat," Chase continued excitedly. Oh man. He was such a geek, but I loved him for it. . .

"Ooh!" Bree jumped up excitedly, "And I got invited to my first party," Bree turned to look at Tasha, "by a boy!" she finished.

I squealed in excitement. What was happening to me! I was losing my cool by the minute at this point.

"How exciting!" Tasha replied like a teenage girl. "We gotta get you clothes and shoes, and we'll do. . ." Tasha stopped, and she and Bree turned to look at Davenport.

Davenport was breathing hard, staring angrily at Tasha.

"Again, not helping," Tasha said.

"That's it. Leo, Skye, you are banned from the lab," Davenport told us. I was heartbroken. No Chase? He turned to Adam, Bree, and Chase. "And you three are to have no contact with the outside world," He emphasized his point with saying, "No talking, no texting, no nothing."

Adam jumped up excitedly. "Ooh! What about the lost art of pantomime?" He asked stupidly. He began to pantomime, with an agonized expression on his face. Davenport stared at him, concerned. Adam nodded.

"Go to your tubes!" Davenport yelled.

Adam, Bree, and Chase got up and ran out of the room towards the lab. Leo stood next to Mr. Davenport. Tasha sat on a end table. Davenport pointed to the hallway that led to the elevator. I stared at Davenport.

"I can't believe you!" I screamed. "These are my first REAL friends!" I stormed off. "I'm leaving!"

Chapter Ten

I entered my room. I started throwing my belongings out of the drawers. I grabbed my duffel bag and stuffed my junk into it. Then, I wrote a note.

 _Dear Tasha,_

 _I'm sorry if you freak out, but, I'm going home, to Seaford. I'll live at my house with the staff. I have friends there. Not the best ones, but at least I'm known there. There is no reason for me to stay here. Tell Leo that I didn't mean all those things I've said to him in the last month, tell Adam that he's a great guy. Tell Bree that she's an awesome friend and that one day, she will fit in with the others for sure. Tell Chase that I will miss him, a lot. Tell him I don't want to leave him. Tell him that he's a great guy. Let him know how cool he is. Tell him that, despite all his quirks, I love him. I will miss you all._

 _Love, Skye._

I read over my letter. As soon as I got to where I wrote about Chase, I began to cry. "Stop crying, Skye!" I scolded myself, aloud. "You won't see him again either way!" I burst into tears. I heard music come from the front room. I wondered what it was, but ignored it. I needed to plan my getaway. I would leave out the back door. Tasha and Davenport would never notice. I burst into tears again. Chase! I wanted to see him again so bad. I heard a knock on my door.

"Um, Skye?" a voice asked, "You in there?"

"Yeah," I sniffed. I wiped my face before answering the door. Chase was standing in the doorway! I hugged him, as he stood there awkwardly. "Sorry," I said, "I got carried away." I stopped hugging him.

Chase hugged me back. "Why are you so excited to see me?" he asked.

"I'm leaving, and I wanted to say goodbye one more time to you."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, my parents aren't home yet, but they will be in six months. I'll live at my house with the staff until then."

"No."

"What? Did? You? Say?"

"I said, no", Chase said firmly. "I'm not letting you leave." He held my waist firmly. "We can still see each other even though we're cut off from communications."

"How'd you?"

"I saw the note and read it while you hugged me."

"You could see that from here?"

"Yeah. I'm bionic. It's one of my abilities. Now come on! Leo brought the dance here!" Chase pulled me out towards the front room. Just in time for Leo to come driving a golf caddy in the house. Tasha and Davenport came in.

"What the. . . " Davenport yelled. Leo honked the car horn in time to block out Davenport's speech. Leo stared at his mom and Davenport. I stared at Davenport. Chase squeezed my hand, tight.

Chapter Eleven

"Hey! You're back!" Leo said innocently.

Tasha put her hands on her hips in frustration.

"LEO!" I shouted, angrily, acting as if I'd just found out.

Chase winced, this time he cracked, "Seriously, Skye!" he screamed. "DO YOU HAVE TO YELL SO MUCH?"

"Sorry," I whispered.

Leo hopped out of the car, and looked around the room. "How did all these people get here?" Leo asked, trying to look surprised. Chase shrugged, following Leo's act.

"You are in BIG trouble, mister," Tasha scolded.

"Hey, everybody! Thanks for coming!" Davenport shouted out. THe music had stopped playing by now. "GET OUT!" He screamed. Everyone ran out the front door. The door shut. Adam, Bree, and Chase looked ashamed. Leo was quiet, standing next to Davenport. I stood holding Chase's hand, ashamed. "You guys have really done it this time." Davenport looked serious. "And who gave Eddie cake!" he shouted.

Eddie was dressed up in a bow tie with cake all over his screen.

Adam nervously raised his hand.

"I just wanted them to have one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases." Leo said, taking off the jungle hat he had been wearing.

"Biologically regulated atmospheric chambers" Davenport corrected. "These kids," Davenport said to Tasha. Tasha nodded, knowingly.

"Look, the fun's over. As of tomorrow, you're all being relocated, permanently." Davenport told Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"But I didn't know about the party until two minutes ago!" I defended.

"What?" Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo all said unanimously.

"What part of no contact with the outside world did you not understand?" Davenport asked scoldingly.

"The part where you banned us from seeing each other!" I snapped at Davenport. "You don't even know!"

"Where are we going?" Bree asked.

"To one of my remote research facilities where you can complete your training." Davenport answered.

"But this is home!" Adam cried. "This is where I get my meaty-flavored pellets!"

"Not anymore," Davenport said firmly. "Now go downstairs and pack your stuff." Adam, Bree, and Chase walked away sadly.

"This isn't fair!" Leo said, enthusiastically. "They're my BEST friends!" He walked upstairs. Davenport followed him with his eyes.

"I can't believe you!" I screamed. "I love those guys!" I looked Davenport in the eyes, defiantly. "You can't stop me from seeing Chase again!" And with that I stomped to my room.

"Donald?" Tasha said seriously. Davenport looked at her. "When are you gonna realize that they're not just science projects; they're teenagers." Tasha followed Leo upstairs, leaving Davenport feeling guilty.

Eddie appeared on his screen. "Any chance we can ship her off too?" Eddie asked.

"NO!" Davenport shouted.

"Alright! Just checking." Eddie's screen blacked out. Davenport left the room.

Chapter Twelve

I ran to my room and sulked. I grabbed my duffel bag and set the note up. I went into the bathroom. I applied some make-up. No way was I returning to Seaford without some casual makeup! I glanced at the counter. "NO Skye," I told myself aloud. "I'm not going to cave this time." I grabbed my phone. On it was a picture of Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. I duplicated the picture and cropped it to just show me and Chase. I headed out towards the back door, but stopped, seeing the touchpad. I typed in the passcode that Chase had taught me when we first left the lab. I traveled down the elevator, depressed at the fact I would be leaving and never see Chase again.

I entered the lab to see Bree brushing her hair in her capsule. "I can't believe this is our last night in the lab." Bree said for the fifth time.

"I can't believe I'll never see you guys again," I said.

"Skye," Chase soothed, "You'll see us again. We'll be back from training."

"By that time, I will have moved back to Seaford!" I cried. "My parents will be back in six months!" I showed him my duffel bag. "That's why I'm leaving now."

Chase hugged me as I sobbed into his shoulder. "I'll be sure to visit you. No matter what!"

I stepped into his capsule with him, still crying. Chase patted my back. Within a few minutes, I'd fallen asleep in his arms. I awoke for a minute to see Chase close the door of his capsule. I would miss Chase. He was a great guy. Better than Jack or any of my other crushes. I loved Chase, and I couldn't bear to see him leave. I squeezed Chase lightly and fell into a deep sleep.

 **Thank you so much for reading. I have already written the second chapter and will update as soon as I get a couple of reviews. FYI, I recently received a mean review on a previous fanfic and am no longer continuing that series. I am new to this site, and would love some support! Thanks!**


	2. Crush, Chop, and Burn

**Here is the second chapter! I am currently working on the third one.**

Chapter One

Bree and Leo were sitting bummed out on the island in the lab. Adam was eating a bowl of pretzels, and Chase was walking around with a black office basket. I stood watching the melancholy scene. Chase grabbed a pencil holder and dump the pencils into the box he was holding.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"If Davenport is going to ship us off to some remote facility, then the office supplies are coming with us!" Chase vented, shoving the pencil holder into the basket he held. My face fell at the reminder that Chase and my new friends would be leaving that day. The bionic teens were in their top-secret mission suits. The night before, Adam, Bree, and Chase had snuck out of lab and held a party in their living room. Donald Davenport had come home mid-party with his wife Tasha. Mr. Davenport had punished my new friends with being relocated to a remote facility to complete their training. Chase turned around and continued to stomp around the room. I just stared after him. I would miss him sooo much!

"We just got our first taste of normal life!" Bree complained. "I was thisclose to getting a curfew!" She got in Leo's face. "Which I was totally gonna break!"

"Breaking curfew isn't that big of a deal," I replied. "Once, I left for a party and didn't come home until after school the next day!"

"Isn't that a sleep-over?" Bree asked.

"I didn't go to a sleep-over. I went to a dance party at school and Andrew asked me to go to our dojo with him, Kim, and Jack. We spent all night practicing kicks and stuff like that."

"OOH!" Adam exclaimed. "Maybe when we get to wherever we're going, we'll meet a sassy lab chimp named Bobo who will take us on adventures and teach us how to love!" Adam stuffed a few pretzels in his mouth.

Chase smirked as he replied to Adam's dumb remark, "Or, maybe you'll make him angry, and he'll maul you and snack on your fingers." He pulled himself up next to me on the island. "Besides, I already know how to love." Chase glanced at me, at least I think he did.

Adam jumped up angrily. "Hey!" He pointed at Chase. "I create the monkey fantasies around here! Not you." Adam went back to his pretzels.

Eddie appeared on one of the six computers embedded in one of the walls of the lab. "Well kids, I hope you've enjoyed your stay at Casa Davenport. I know I haven't. Sayonara!" Eddie greeted in a mechanical voice. Eddie was Mr. Davenport's smart home system. "Ha ha ha ha."

Without turning around, Bree said, "Eddie, I know we've never been the best of friends, but we're gonna miss you." Bree smiled. Chase nodded. Adam stuffed another pretzel in his mouth.

"Aw, really?" Eddie asked, touched.

"No!"

"We hate you!"

"You're evil!"

"You don't even know my name!" I had to put my two cents worth in.

"Where is this 'training facility' anyway?" Leo asked Eddie, hopping of the island that the four teens were sitting on.

Chapter Two

"Facility X? Oh, it's all the rage." Eddie replied. He faded his screen out to show a picture of a beautiful exotic island.

"Ooh," Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase exclaimed.

"That's pretty nice," Chase said.

"Yeah! I envy you guys now," I said.

"Whoops, sorry," Eddie apologized, appearing again on the screen. "That's my screen saver. You're going here," Eddie said flatly. He showed a picture of a ice cave covered in deep snow. Dun, dun, dun.

Bree scooted on the island nervously.

"Forget about office supplies," Chase said obnoxiously, "We should be gathering wood!"

"Yikes, Chase! Are you sure you're gonna be able to sneak back every so often?"

"I would for you," Chase mumbled.

"What?" I asked, not fully hearing Chase's response.

"Nothing."

Leo walked to the other side of the room. "Man, I wish I hadn't thrown that party," Leo said guiltily. "I can't help but think this is all my fault."

Adam followed Leo. Chase and Bree hopped of the island. "Aw, that's because it is all your fault," Adam said trying to comfort him. Leo darted back at him.

Chase looked at Adam smirking.

"Adam!" Bree shouted at him, "He was only trying to help us."

"Well, yeah, but he did the opposite, which is NOT help us." Adam said trying to sound like Chase in superiority. "The not makes it the opposite." Leo looked hurt. "I'm just so bummed!" Adam made known his feelings. "THis is the only place we've ever known."

"Yea." Chase agreed. "Just think about all the memories we've shared here." Chase told us about how the three of them would sit in the lab at Mr Davenport's feet, listening to him read a book about batteries to them. Little Adam had used his super strength to pick up Mr Davenport in his chair, and then drop the chair on the floor so that the book fell on the floor. Little Bree used her super speed to grab the book and run to the other side of the room. Little Chase himself had walked to the middle of the room, his super senses glitching. He then sent a snot rocket out onto Mr Davenport.

Adam, Bree, and Chase smiled at the memory.

"I can't let Davenport send you guys away!" Leo emphasized. "Let me talk to him. No one can say no to this million dollar smile," Leo said, pointing to a smile that had come across his face. He ran out of the lab and took the elevator upstairs.

Meanwhile, Chase and I talked. "Hey, Skye?" he asked. "Can I talk to you?"

"If it's about me falling asleep in your capsule, then, no."

"It's not about that."

"Yeah?"

"Are you still leaving?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Probably not."

"How come you changed your mind?" he asked, surprised.

"I was thinking about Andrew."

"You were?"

"Yeah," I looked at Chase. "If I go back, he'll try to hit on me again. I really don't want that."

"I'll come up with someway to see you, and it'll be easier if you're here at Mission Creek."

"Okay, I'll stay."

Chapter Three

An hour later, Leo entered the lab breathless. Adam, Bree, and Chase looked at Leo excitedly. I looked at him hopefully. Would Chase be staying? "Well, I'm pretty sure he's gonna think about it," Leo encouraged, but mumbled under his breath, "Probably not."

"WHAT!" I screamed. I tackled Leo to the floor, "IT TOOK YOU ONE HOUR TO GET DAVENPORT TO TELL YOU NO!" I tried to get Leo into a position where if he moved he would feel pain.

Chase grabbed me and tried to pull me away from Leo. However, when I am determined to do something nothing stops me. The next thing I knew, Chase was on the floor and I was still struggling to get Leo into a painful position. Chase got up and attempted again, all the while, I was screaming at Leo. FInally, Adam grabbed me and used his super-strength to rip me off of Leo. Bree used her speed to get Leo out of my grasp. I continued to try to fight Adam, but he was too strong. "Skye!" Chase screamed at me, I ignored him and continued to attempt to get to Leo. "Skye! Stop!"

"NO!" I shouted back. I finally broke free from Adam's grasp and jumped on Leo, knocking him and Bree onto the floor. I pushed Bree out of the way and reached for Leo. Chase caught me from the side and jumped ontop of me, knocking me to the ground. He pinned me down and refused to move. Leo took that chance, with Bree's help, to run to the elevator and take it upstairs. I glared at Chase, but at the same time was surprised that the teens had just used their bionics to pull me off Leo.

"Skye," Chase said, calmly, still on top of me. "You need to calm down."

"Leo just spent one hour talking to Davenport and came down with a no!" I replied, angrily.

"Leo tried his best," Chase said, getting off me and leaning down to help me up. "By the way, great moves!"

"Yeah, whatever," I replied, disappointed. I wasn't gonna see Chase ever again. I knew that for sure. Mr. Davenport wouldn't go back on what he said no matter what. All because Leo badgered him for an hour straight.

The next day, Leo sat on a black lounge chair in a space behind the dining room fireplace. He was depressed because Adam, Bree, and Chase were leaving shortly. I walked past him, grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and walked to my room. I stopped and sat on the floor in a corner of the alcove that Leo was hanging out in.

Tasha came in, looking for Leo. "Leo! There you are," she sighed. "Skye, Leo I looked for you guys in your rooms and in the lab and everywhere else."

Leo looked at her and sighed. I just ignored her and fiddled with the cap on my water.

"Oh, honey. I know you're sad about your friends leaving. But think about all the time you'll get to spend with me!" Tasha tried to lift Leo's spirits. Leo just stared at her. "Ooh!" Tasha shouted out, remembering what used to be Leo's favorite thing to do before he met Adam, Bree, and Chase. "We can play your little video game! You know the one where you hold the thingie and move the other thingie!" Tasha motioned what she was trying to get across.

Leo cocked an eyebrow. "Mom, with all due respect, it is way too late in life for you to learn video games." Leo got up and walked into the living room, ignoring Tasha's 'don't go there' face. Tasha looked at me. "Skye, I know it's hard having to leave your friends, but it's for the better," Tasha comforted.

"How could you think I was mad about my friends?" I shouted. "If I was mad about that, I would be acting out, not sitting in the corner of an alcove being totally silent!" I got up and stomped out to the living room. Tasha followed.

Chapter Four

I stopped a soon as I saw a large curtain hanging in the middle of the room. Davenport was standing next to it excited. "Good morning, happy family," he said when he saw us.

Tasha smiled like she did when she first met the bionic teenagers that Mr Davenport had been hiding in his basement. "What is that?" She asked him. Leo looked sadly at him.

"Whatever it is, don't get too attached," I answered, glaring at Mr Davenport.

Mr Davenport's face fell into an annoyed face, and he tore down the curtain, revealing three robots that looked like Adam, Bree, and Chase. "Look, Leo, Skye, I know you're gonna miss Adam, Bree, and Chase, so, I laser-scanned their features onto these biosynthetic robots, and I programmed them with their core personality traits!" Donald told us. Leo kept glaring at Mr Davenport; Tasha smiled the same way she did when she met Adam, Bree, and Chase for the first time. "Is this great or what?" Donald finished. He saw our expressions. "It'll be like they never left."

Leo knocked on Robot Adam's shoulder. A loud metal clanking sound came for Robot Adam. Robot Adam turned stiltedly, leaned over and flicked Leo in the forehead. "OW!" Leo covered his head in pain. Tasha winced. It was hilarious, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh.

"What do you think?" Donald asked.

"They may look like Adam, Bree, and Chase, but robots can't replace who they are to us," I sulked, walking past the robots and Davenport and sat on the couch, not giving either a second glance.

" _I_ think that the excitement of having a billionaire dad, just wore off," Leo answered. He turned to get something out of the kitchen.

"Uh, Donald?" Tasha said warily. "I don't know about this. I kinda prefer Leo, to have friends that can't malfunction and tear him limb from limb." Tasha patted Donald's shoulder and walked past him.

Chase would be leaving soon. I wanted to tell him what I thought of him, but I was too shy. Leo would definitely comment on it, and Adam and Bree would tease me while they could and tease Chase endlessly. If only there was some way to tell Chase alone, but there wasn't. Davenport had placed a sharp eye on them ever since the party. Why did Leo have to throw that party! It messed everything up! Chase could've snuck upstairs, and I could've snuck down to the lab. Now, I would never see Chase again, no matter what Chase said. I fought back tears at the depressing thought.

Adam, Bree, and Chase came in through the elevator. "What are those?" Bree asked, the sound of accusation in her voice.

"Oh, Dr Frankenbrain, here, is trying to replace you with creepy robots." Leo informed. "Welcome to crazy town!" He shouted. Bree looked at Chase; Chase unfolded his arms insulted. Mr Davenport tapped an icon on his watch.

Robot Adam said, "Good morning. The time is 11:22, and the temperature is currently 68 degrees." Human Adam stared at Robot Adam. He nodded, confused.

"You made a robot of me that just stands around telling people the time and the temperature?" Human Adam asked Mr Davenport, turning to look at him.

"Robots won't be able to replace them!" I voiced again.

"Yep," Davenport ignored my comment.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Human Adam shouted. He raised a hand to high-five Robot Adam, who just stared at him. Human Adam lowered his hand and backed away. I would miss Adam; he was hilarious.

Human Bree stepped up to look at her robot. She stared at Robot Bree's face. "Does my nose really look like that?" Human Bree asked.

"No," Robot Bree answered. "Your's has a faint mustache underneath."

Human Bree touched under her nose, insulted. The boys laughed. Human Chase laughed the hardest. I smiled at Robot Bree's response.

Robot Chase turned on. "Hello everyone, I'm Chase," Robot Chase said. I got up and walked over to Human Adam to see how Robot Chase acted. Human Chase stopped laughing. "Let's do some ma-a-a-a. . ." Robot Chase glitched. Mr Davenport hit him on the chest. "Ath." He finished. Everyone, except Human Chase laughed at that. Leo fell to the floor, Human Adam on top of him. I couldn't believe it! Chase never did that!

They got up as Human Chase yelled, "That is NOT funny!"

"Oh! You're right! It's fu-u-u-u. . ." Human Adam pretended to glitch. Bree slapped his chest. "Funny." Human Adam finished, laughing. Human Chase folded his arms, angrily. I planted my foot in Adam's side, knocking him into Bree.

Chapter Five

The doorbell rang, shutting everyone up. I felt sick to my stomach. Donald walked over to the front door and opened it, Tasha close behind. "Hey, Fitz. How's it going?" He said to a secret-service guy in a black suit.

Silence.

"How's life?"

Silence.

"How's Trix?"

Silence.

"Alrighty, then." Donald turned to look at the kids. "You should've seen him at the Christmas party! He is a karaoke master!" I rolled my eyes at Davenport's lame attempt to cheer his family up.

Silence from the guy, apparently called Fitz.

Adam, Bree, and Chase sighed. "Well, I guess this is it," Bree said. "Thanks guys, for everything."

"Yeah," Chase agreed, sincerely. "You're the best friends we've ever had."

"No," Adam interjected, "They're the only friends we've ever had.

"Well, don't forget to bundle up on your deadly missions," Tasha warned. She hugged the three. Deadly? No one mentioned deadly missions!

Adam, Bree, and Chase walked toward the door. Donald stopped them to say, "Hey, this is a good thing. Maybe without any distractions you'll finish your training early."

Adam, and Bree walked out the door. Chase followed. Leo waved at them. Adam, Bree, and Chase waved back, solemnly. I just stood next to Leo, stunned. This was really happening. I looked at Chase. Then, something came over me and I couldn't hold myself back. I ran to Chase and hugged him. I sobbed. Adam and Bree joined in. Normally, I would've minded, but I didn't care this time. Leo came over and joined. Because I was the closest to Chase, I took the chance to tell him. "Chase," I whispered, just loud enough for Chase to hear me. "I-I-I'll . . . " I burst into tears again. We broke the hug. Leo placed his arm around me reassuringly. It wasn't a flirtatious act, it was a brotherly one, so I didn't pull away. Adam and Bree disappeared around the corner. Chase looked at me one last time and left. I stood there, staring at where my new friends were standing two minutes ago. Leo comforted me.

Eddie appeared on his screen, "Whoo-hoo!" They're gone!" Eddie shouted.

Donald shut the door. "Eddie," Donald said impatiently.

"I mean, have a safe trip, love ya!" Eddie faked sympathy. I began to cry. Leo hugged me.

Tasha looked at Donald, and she and Leo walked away. I looked at Davenport. "Happy, now?" I asked him. "They're gone!" I ran out of the room, leaving Donald standing in the living room, feeling guilty.

Chapter Six

Adam, Bree, and Chase were gone! I wanted to leave for Seaford, but what Chase said, caused me to stay. He promised to come back. It would be easier if I was here. It was boring without being able to hang out with the three bionic teens I had met. Leo came in. "Hey, Skye," he asked. "Mom said it's time to go to school."

"And if I don't wanna?" I quipped.

"You don't want to know," Leo joked.

"Fine," I said. Got up and chose an outfit. I was about to shoo Leo away, but decided to go into my bathroom and change instead. I looked at myself in the mirror. I put on some makeup and spent five minutes putting up my hair. I looked in the mirror. Why was I dressing up for school when I wasn't going to see anyone that I cared enough to nice in front of. I was about to take my hair down, but the sound of Leo whining for me to hurry up stopped me and I went into my room.

"Wow Skye," Leo commented. "You look great!"

I cocked my head at him. "You flirting with me?" I asked.

"Maybe?" I slapped him. "Yea, I am. Please don't hurt me."

"You know, it isn't as fun without Adam, Bree, and Chase struggling to pull me off you."

"One upside to them leaving."

"WHAT!" I screamed. I kicked Leo. "THERE IS NO UPSIDE TO THEM LEAVING!"

"Sorry!" Leo apologized. "Let's just go to school without you killing me, okay?"

"Fine," I agreed. We left for school, however when we passed the kitchen we had to pass Tasha.

"Skye? I made you some breakfast," Tasha offered.

"I'm good. I'm really not hungry, and even if I was, no offense, but I wouldn't eat it anyway. Don't wanna get food poisoning."

Tasha pouted. "GO TO SCHOOL!" she shouted at us, and Leo and I ran out of the house.

We got to school, and for some reason, I wanted to go back to the day when Adam, Bree, and Chase had come to school for the first time. I wanted to be able to tell Chase what everything was, watch Bree make a fool out of herself in front of girls and cute boys, listen to Adam be stupid and constantly use his strength. However, none of that was going on at Mission Creek High School today. The bionic teens I had become sooo close to in the past two days were in the frozen tundra at Facility X.

Cavin recognized me. He walked up and tapped my shoulder. I spun on him. Cavin took a cautionary step back. "What did you do that for?" Cavin asked.

"Sorry, I thought you were somebody else," I apologized.

"Yeah," Cavin began to blush, at least I think he was. His face was still red and swollen from when Bree hit him with a basketball. "Um, do you know where Bree is?"

"Yeah,"I began. "She's at. . . "

Leo stomped on my foot. I stared at him angrily. ". . . home. She was just visiting Mission Creek and we decided to bring her to school for a day." Leo covered for Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Yeah!" I continued Leo's cover. "There from . . . uh . . . Alaska!"

"Oh, okay," Cavin said and he walked away.

"Alaska?" Leo asked.

"It's as close to the frozen tundra of Facility X as I could get," I replied. "I wonder what Chase is doing right now."

"You really like him, don't you?" Leo asked.

"Oh, shut up!" I replied, pushing him.

"You can't break up with me. . . babe?" Leo stated.

"ARGH!" I tackled Leo to the floor. "Remember? Don't call me babe! And I am NOT your girlfriend and I never will be!"

"Geez, Skye!" Leo said, "Could you get off of me?"

The bell rang and I got up, but instead of helping him up, I walked to class.

Chapter Seven

Leo and I returned home from school. I still wasn't hungry so I just sat with Leo as he ate a banana. He finished it, and I got up, thinking he was done, but Leo began to chew on the peel. I gagged, and ripped the peel away from Leo and threw it away. I began to head to my room to sulk about the lack of Chase and his siblings, but Leo stopped me.

"Hey," he asked, "You wanna go down to the lab?"

"I don't see a good reason," I replied sarcastically.

"I was thinking that you could use your amazing knowledge of techy things to video call Adam, Bree, and Chase or something," Leo suggested.

"Leo! You're a genius!" I hugged him out of excitement. Wait a minute. Was I falling for Leo? No, it was a best friend kind of thing. Best friends? Okay, I was changing! "Whoa! That's something I never thought I would say, and never want to say again."

"Let's go!" Leo urged and we ran to the secret elevator, hoping that Davenport hadn't changed the passcode to get in.

He hadn't and we reached the lab quickly to see Robot Adam, Robot Bree, and Robot Chase standing in the lab. Leo walked straight past, ignoring them. I saw Robot Chase and immediately began to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"Hello, insert name here," Robot Adam greeted. "Would you like to engage in silly, happy, fun time?" Robot Adam moved forward stiltedly.

Leo stared at Robot Adam, "Get lost!" I said,

"You can't replace my real friends! I really loved those guys," Leo said.

"Don't be sad mister Leo," Robot Chase said, as Robot Adam, Robot Bree, and Robot Chase walked over to where Leo was standing. "Friends come and go, but robots, are forever. Dibbly, dibbly." Robot Chase jolted. "That is my version of a laugh. Dibbly, dibbly."

I stared at Robot Chase. "Will you deadass get out of here?" I yelled. "You can't take Chase's place. Robots may be forever, but they don't feel! I loved Chase, and no stupid robot is going to make that go away."

"Sensing human hostility. . ." Robot Chase began. My eyes widened in fear. Was. . .

" . . . must exterminate. . ." Robot Bree continued.

"Skye? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Leo screamed.

" . . . robots, attack," Robot Adam finished.

. . . my attitude threatening to robots? "I think they just took what I said as. . . offensive."

"Wait, wha?" Leo drawled.

The robots walked over to us, preparing to destroy us.

Eddie appeared on his screen. "Yea! Go robots! Get 'em! Crush 'em! Go for the brain!"

"Destroy Leo! Destroy Skye!" The robots said monotonously. Robot Bree grabbed Leo and he screamed like a little girl. Robot Chase grabbed me, and I don't know what happened after that.

Chapter Eight

When I awoke, Human Adam, Bree and Chase were in the lab. Human Adam laughed at the epic prank. Human Bree was still holding onto Leo, who was screeching. Human Chase sat on the floor next to where I lay. I must have passed out.

"Leo! We're not robots!" Bree yelled at Leo. She let go of Leo, "It's really us!"

"Huh?" Leo asked confused.

"Wait," I said, still trying to process the last five minutes before I passed out. It hit me. Human Chase was in the lab! "Chase!" I cried, hugging him.

"We told the driver we forgot something and then we swapped the robots in our place!" Chase explained proudly, hugging me back, a bit awkwardly.

"You said you loved us! You said you loved us!" Adam teased Leo. Chase helped me up. Adam turned to me. "You love Chase! You love Chase!" He faked kissing sounds. I glared at Adam and then slapped him hard on the face.

"Owww!" Adam shouted covering the spot he had been slapped on.

"It is you guys!" Leo yelled jumping up and down. He hugged Adam. Chase hugged me, and Bree joined in the epic family hug, with an outsider, me. We walked in circles still hugging. When we broke the hug, we stumbled a bit catching our balance. Leo all of a sudden got serious. "Wait, what about Davenport?"

"Yeah? Won't he find out?" I agreed. I then realized their prank. I punched Bree, kicked Adam, and knocked Chase to the floor. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO US!"

"Because we wanted to make a huge reappearance," Chase replied.

"What about Davenport?" Leo asked again.

"Oh, all we just have to act like dumb robots everytime he's around," Adam said. Leo nodded.

"It'll be easier for some of you than others," I said. Chase nodded. Bree laughed at my joke.

"Hey Leo. Hey, Skye," Mr. Davenport said, walking in. Adam, Bree, and Chase went into robot mode, which meant that Chase removed his arm from around my waist.

"Big D! Donny! Man of the house!" Leo buttered Mr. Davenport up, nervously. I rolled my eyes. Leo was horrible at hiding things.

"Let me take care of this," I whispered in his ear.

Mr. Davenport looked confused. "What are you doing, buddy?" He asked.

"What am I doing?" Leo asked. I slapped Leo. Mr. Davenport looked at us.

"We are. . . hanging with our robo-fake-people friends," I answered stiltedly. Okay, my flawless covers were becoming not so flawless. Mr Davenport continued to stare at us.

"Ain't no party like a robot party, 'cuz a robot party don't stop!" Leo chanted. I gave Leo a 'what-the-heck-are-you-doing' face.

Mr Davenport looked relieved. "See? I told you, you would like them." Mr Davenport said walking to the cyber-island.

"Like 'em?" Leo asked. "I love them!" I jabbed Leo's elbow.

"They're great!" I replied. "I love what you did with Chase!" What was I thinking!

Adam switched to human mode and teased us silently. Chase and Bree began to freak out. Leo made a cutting motion across his neck for Adam to stop. I kicked Adam in the side, warningly.

"Oh! You know the greatest thing about having robots is?" Mr Davenport turned with a metal thing in his hand. Adam, Bree, and Chase went back into robot mode.

"What?" Leo asked innocently.

"They are virtually indestructible."

"Huh?" I said, my face falling.

"Watch this." Mr. Davenport held up the metal thing, pressing a button on the handle. Some forceps on the top light up with electricity. He tapped it to Adam. Adam quivered, as a volt of electricity passed through him. Mr. Davenport smiled with delight.

"Hey!" Leo shouted.

"Quit it!" I scolded.

"Oh, it's okay," Mr Davenport giggled. "He can't feel a thing. He's a ROBOT." He zapped Chase. Chase quivered, hyperventilating when the forceps left his body.

"NO!" I screamed. Leo pulled me back.

"Don't blow our cover, Skye," he warned.

"I can take you out in three seconds," I threatened. Leo's eyes widened in fear.

"Ah! They are so incredibly life-like!" Mr Davenport exclaimed. He zapped Chase again. Leo stared helplessly. I fought the urge to knock Davenport off his feet.

Mr Davenport began to zap Bree, but she said in a mechanical voice, "Don't even try it!"

"Ooh! You're a feisty robot, you," Mr Davenport replied. He turned to Leo. "Wanna give it a try?" he asked.

"No, I'm good," he replied.

"Come on!"

"I'm fine."

"Skye?"

"I don't think so."

"Come on, just try it once."

"Fine!" I shouted. Chase looked at me, wide-eyed. Leo kicked my ankle. Adam and Bree stood stunned. I took the forceps from Mr Davenport, lit them up and zapped Davenport. Mr Davenport screamed in pain, before falling to the floor. "You're right!" I shouted. "It is fun!" Leo smiled at Adam, Bree, and Chase, who were stifling their laughter, lest Mr Davenport come to. Chase nodded slightly at my crafty trick.

Chapter Nine

The next day, we were all in the kitchen. Adam, Bree, and Chase sat on barstools at the kitchen island. I stood next to Chase, unable to believe that he was actually here. I didn't want to leave to find out that it was just a dream. "Pinch me!" I asked Chase, for the fifth time that day.

"Oh my gosh, Skye, I'm not gonna pinch you!" Chase replied for the fifth time that day.

"If you don't pinch me, you're not gonna get any privacy, so I can be sure I'm not just imagining you," I threatened.

"Fine," Chase caved. He pinched me.

"Harder," I urged. Chase pinched me again. It felt like he was pulling the flesh off of me. "OWWW!" I screamed.

"You said harder," Chase informed. I could tell he was sorry about hurting me.

"That's okay, I know I'm not dreaming now."

Leo pulled some food out of the refrigerator. "Alright!" Let's make this quick, so you can get out of here." Leo encouraged. He stood in front of Adam, "Adam, for breakfast, you get wheat bread and a side of sugar packets."

"My favorite!" Adam shouted, clapping his hands together, excitedly.

"Adam! That's. . . " I began.

"Skye, he's dumb," Chase said. "You'll get used to it one day."

Leo stood in front of Bree. "Bree," Leo said. "You get two old wings and a drumstick from the Chicken Shack." He slammed a take-out box in front of Bree.

He stood in front of Chase. "And Chase, you can have the peel to my banana." Leo dropped the banana peel in front of Chase.

I walked over to Leo and hit him. "He's not eating a banana peel."

Chase picked up the peel. "I'm not eating a banana peel," he said.

"You don't eat it," Leo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You just chew it until all the flavor's gone."

Chase looked at the peel, shrugged and began sucking on it. I ripped it out of his hands. "Don't. It's a disgusting Leo thing." I threw the peel in the trash and grabbed one of Bree's drumsticks and gave it to Chase.

Tasha came in. "Leo! Skye!" she greeted. "What's going on?"

Adam, Bree, and Chase froze into their robot positions. "Mom!" Leo replied. "Look at you. In the kitchen," Leo tried to distract his mother. "We are just having a healthy breakfast."

"Healthy?" I asked, smartly.

"Honey," Tasha said, concerned, "They're robots; they don't eat." Tasha placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, then turned to the refrigerator. Adam, Bree, and Chase gulped their food down.

"Anyway," Leo said. "I was thinking today might be a good day to take them to school with me today." Tasha turned toward the bionic teens. Adam froze, toast hanging out of his mouth. Bree froze half bite. Chase stuffed the rest of the drumstick in his mouth. Bree broke her robot stance and shouted, "Yes!" Tasha stared at her. "I mean, be-de-beep, be-de-beep-beep." She waved stiltedly.

"Yeah! Can we take 'em to school?" I agreed excitedly.

"Leo, you're not taking robots to school," Tasha turned to the refrigerator again. "Your teachers already think you're a little weird."

"A little weird?" I asked. "The boy eats banana peels."

"What makes you say that?" Leo asked.

"Because on your last progress report, it said 'We think Leo is a little weird'." I laughed.

Leo's face fell. "Mom?" Leo begged.

"Go to school!" Tasha ordered.

"Fine." Leo walked to the other side of the island. Adam, Bree, and Chase spun around in their stools to face Leo. I turned to face him. "You guys stay out of trouble while I'm gone, okay?" The teens nodded. "Hug it out." The we all hugged each other stiltedly, the bionic teens still trying to hold their robot stances.

Tasha stared at Leo, concerned. I followed Leo out, but Tasha stopped me, "I'm worried about you, Skye," she said. "You're acting weird."

"No I'm not!" I defended. "I've gotta go." I left but turned around to see Chase wave quickly. I waved back, then I noticed Tasha's concerned face. I left while I could.

Chapter Ten

I remembered my phone and ran in to get it. I reached my room, grabbed my phone and ran out toward the living room, when I heard Davenport and Tasha talking. They were talking about the robots, so I stopped and eavesdropped. I have an excuse. My major crush was pretending to be a robot and I needed to know what the adults were talking about.

"Hey, honey," he greets, jumping over the back of the couch.

"Donald, you have got to get rid of those things!" Tasha said, referring to the robots. "Leo thinks they're real!" Tasha sat next to Donald on the couch. "So does Skye! They need to be around normal kids. And I promised Skye's parents she would come home safe and sound. If she hangs out with those robots much longer, she will not return home sane."

"Honey, when I was growing up, I never hung out with normal kids," Donald comforted.

"And your best friend is a computer in the wall," Tasha quipped.

"I guess you lost that battle," Eddie said, appearing on his screen. "Huh? Tasha!"

Tasha glared at Eddie. "Donald, I don't want them around. They're creepy!" Adam, Bree, and Chase sat quietly fiddling. This was bad! What if Tasha convinced her husband to get rid of them.

"Well, what am I supposed to do, just throw them away?" Adam, Bree, and Chase breathed sharply. Oh, no!

"No, I would never expect you to just throw them away," Tasha said. The bionic teens relaxed. "Recycle them!" Tasha finished. The bionic teens gasped again. Not good.

"Wait, you want me to take my genius technology and have it crushed, and melted down and turned into hub caps?" Donald asked offended. "No way!" The bionic teens relaxed again. Okay. That was good. A positive side to Davenport's ego. I came out and ran out the door for school.

Leo came home from school to see Tasha and Donald sitting where we had left the robots. I came in after him. Leo ran in and threw his backpack on the floor. Now do you understand why I don't entrust my stuff to this weirdo? He ran up to Tasha and Donald, asking, "Where are the robots?" An evident smile across his face. "I ran all the way home, and I wasn't even being chased!" Donald gave a breathless Leo a glass of water.

"I was chasing you," I reminded.

"By Trent, I mean."

"Leo, the robots are gone," Tasha informed. "We just dropped them off at the recycling facility."

Leo spewed out his water. "You what!" he screamed. Davenport had caved?

"Yep, they're being melted down as we speak," Donald replied. Tasha was stricken by Leo's response. "Don't tell anybody, they're probably toxic!" Donald laughed.

"NO!" Leo shouted. "We have to go get them! They're not robots, they're real!"

Tasha stared at Leo. "Okay, this is why I didn't want those things around," Tasha said. "Leo's delusional!"

"NO!" I defended. "It's really Adam, Bree, and Chase! You guys have to believe us! There isn't much time!" I was freaking out.

"Skye, stop," Tasha said.

"Leo, Skye, when I was your age I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends. There was Lava Man, and, and Stretch Legs Strong, and Jo Jo Biggs and all of his friends in the space cantina."

"Those are all action figures!" Leo informed.

"More like fully posable pieces of my heart," Donald cracked up.

"We need to help Chase!" I screamed.

"Skye!" Tasha calmed. "They're robots! You need to keep your sanity."

"I am totally sane!" I screamed and ran down to the lab, Leo following.

Chapter Eleven

"We need to save them!" I screamed at Leo.

"Calm down!" Leo shouted, giving the opposite effect.

"I can't! The boy I love is about to get crushed, chopped, and burned!" I screamed at Leo, punching him.

"Andrew's at the recycling center?"

"NO, STUPID!" I screamed. I knocked him to the floor in desperation. "CHASE!"

"You love Chase?"

"OH SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"You love CHASE?" Eddie asked, appearing on the screen.

I bolted for the screen and punched it. The screen cracked, but Eddie didn't go away. "We're gonna go save them! If anyone cares, we'll be at the recycling center." I ran out of the lab, Leo following.

We reached the recycling center. Leo pushed me into a pile of trash. "What are you doing?" I asked. A huge crane came and picked up the trash that was under us, including us.

"Sweet!" I heard Adam say, "You put it out with your snot cannon."

"Come on!" Bree ordered. "Let's get out of here!"

We fell from the other side of the room.

"Leo?" Adam called out from where he was.

"Skye?" Chase asked, stricken.

"NO! IT'S OPRAH!" I snapped. "NOW, GET US OUT OF HERE!" I reached up for Leo to help me up, but I slid and landed on my butt.

The door behind Adam, Bree, and Chase opened. Donald and Tasha came in. "Mr Davenport!" Bree shouted in surprise. Chase jumped back. Adam switched into robot mode again.

"Hello, we are robots," he said mechanically.

Donald just stared at him.

"Dude, I think he knows," Chase said to Adam.

"Well now he does," Adam replied, bummed out.

"You are sooo stupid, Adam!" I screamed in frustration. I attempted to get up again. I failed. Something was wrong. The sudden movement from my last attempt sent a splitting pain through my leg. "OWWW!" I screamed, fighting back tears.

The recycling process began on the other side of the room where Leo was. Leo screamed bloody murder. I freaked out, too.

"Skye! Leo!" Tasha shouted.

"Skye, are you alright?" Chase asked.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT?" I screamed.

"I'll go find someone to shut it off," Davenport began to leave, but Bree stopped him.

"There isn't enough time!"

"Guys, I have an idea!" Chase said.

Adam, Bree, and Chase fell from the ceiling a second time. "Ah! That never gets old!" Adam said, clutching his stomach. I was still on the floor, in pain.

"Skye, what are you doing here?" Chase asked, "Can you get up?"

"If I could I would've by now!" I snapped back.

"We came to save you guys!" Leo replied.

"Aw, thanks. We're good," Adam replied. He looked at Chase. "What a sweet kid."

"Let me see if you're. . . " Chase began.

"Come on! Let's do this! There isn't much time." Bree shouted.

Chase grabbed me by my waist and pulled me up. He wrapped my arm around his shoulder and I leaned on him for support.

"Okay, Leo," Chase ordered. "Hold onto Adam. We're gonna surround you and then we'll all go through it together. Three, two. . . "

"Hey! What's that?" Leo asked, walking over to a large red button on the wall.

"LEO! I don't want to die!" I screamed,

Leo pressed the button, turning the room off.

"That would be the 'off' button," Chase replied, defeated.

Leo laughed in joy. Adam looked at the button and then at his siblings. "Yeah!" Adam said proudly. "What? You guys didn't see that?" Adam asked, stupidly. Chase gave him a 'what-were-you-thinking' look.

"Skye, are you okay?" Chase asked me again.

"I don't know," I replied. "My whole leg hurts, a lot."

"Come on, we're getting out of here," Chase told me. He began to walk me over to the other side of the room. I cried out, bursting into tears of pain. Chase, instead of freaking out, picked me up and held me, walking me over to the door.

Chapter Eleven

We returned home, Chase still carrying me. As we came in the house, Eddie popped up and said, "Oh, thank heavens! You all made it home safe, and sound, and. . . " Eddie blew a raspberry. Donald turned off Eddie's screen. Adam and Bree flopped on the couch. Chase placed me on the couch and flopped down next to me.

"I don't know what you kids were thinking, pulling a stunt like that," Donald scolded. "You could have seriously hurt yourselves."

"Um, hello!" I reminded Davenport of my leg, which according to Chase's bionic eye, was broken.

"Yeah," Adam agreed, "but you've gotta admit my robot accent was _dead-on_."

"Can we PLEASE take him back to the recycling center?" Chase begged. Adam laughed and nodded excitedly.

"I agree," I said.

"And, Leo, Skye? Why didn't you tell us that Adam, Bree, and Chase were still here?" Tasha questioned Leo.

"Because, I was trying to protect my friends," Leo defended. "And I'm still going to protect my friends," Leo said defiantly, walking up to Mr. Davenport. "That's right!" Leo said. "You wanna send them away you've gotta get through ME first. It's go time little man!" Leo rocked, ready to battle.

"Leo, that little man, is twice your size," I said.

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog." Leo jumped up and down, saying, "There's a lot of fight in this little doggie." Leo circled Mr. Davenport. "Come on! Uh, huh!"

"He's gonna take you down!" I called out. Adam, Bree, and Chase stared at me. "No? Oh, come on!"

Donald stared at Tasha. Tasha stifled her laughter. Chase laughed.

"Leo! Calm down!" Donald said, placing his hands on Leo's arms to stop his consistent, annoying jumping. "They're not going anywhere!"

"Oh don't you. . . " Leo began.

"Wait, what?" I asked, hopefully.

Adam, Bree, and Chase perked up. "Watching you guys risk your lives for each other made me realize something," Mr. Davenport said. "Maybe, I've been focusing too much on training the superhuman side of you and I forgot all about the human part."

"Ya think?" I replied. I got up a bit, and pain shot through my leg. I winced, and fought back some tears. Chase comforted me.

"Aww," Adam said. "I don't get it," he whispered to his brother and sister.

"You're teenagers, and bionic or not, you deserve to experience teenager things, like school, and classes, and cell phones, and. . . " Davenport apologized.

Bree jumped up excitedly. "YES! A cell phone! I'm living the dream!" She did a victory dance.

I looked at Bree. "The dream?" Bree pouted. "Sorry, that's the pain from my leg talking."

"Yea, you're not getting a cell phone," Mer. Davenport replied. Bree's face fell. "But, what I can give you, is, another chance." Donald walked over to his wife. The teens looked expectantly at Davenport. "Maybe there's a way you can live here, go to school, and go on missions." Tasha nodded approvingly.

The bionic teens got up excitedly. "Are you serious?" Chase asked. I was speechless.

"So they can stay?" Leo asked, walking over to Mr. Davenport.

"On ONE condition," Donald replied. "NO ONE can EVER find out about your abilities. AND you have to control your emotions, so you don't glitch."

"Done."

"Okay!"

"Absolutely!"

"Alright, then," Donald hugged Leo and Tasha, "welcome home!"

"Woo-hoo!" Adam shouted. He punched the air. All of a sudden something shot out of Adam's fist. Bree ducked for cover. Chase pushed me to the floor and covered me in protection. I screamed in pain, from the sudden movement. Chase screamed back. His hearing had glitched again. Tasha hid behind the couch. Donald and Leo ducked next to a large red chair. Something fell from the ceiling. Adam accidentally blasted the glass dining room table. It broke into pieces. "Whoops!"

"He has plasma grenades?" Leo shouted, excitedly. "My life just got a whole lot better!" Davenport rolled his eyes at Leo, lovingly.

"Really?" I asked him.

Later, Tasha was standing next to the couch, talking to Donald about couch throw pillows. "I was looking at these throw pillows, and they're a little plain. So, I got these." Tasha picked up a blue silk throw pillow with embroidery. Are they too busy?"

"No," Davenport said plainly.

"So you like them!"

"I do if you do."

"You are sooo sweet!" Tasha said, sitting next to him.

Back at the lab, Donald, Leo, Adam, Bree, Chase, and I were watching the scene on one of the labs HD screens, laughing. I was leaning against Chase for support.

Tasha leaned in for a kiss from the Donald upstairs.

"That robot may be my greatest invention EVER!" Davenport said, laughing. Adam and Bree nodded, directing their attention back to the screen.

"Can you make me one for Andrew?" I asked.

As Tasha kissed Robot Donald, he began to smoke, and malfunction. "Donald!" she screamed.

"Nevermind," I said quickly.

Donald got up and ran for his life out of the lab. "Oh! Busted!" we called out after him. I laughed hysterically.

Chase pulled me around and kissed me. I stood open-mouthed. "Did you?"

"I guess I just did," Chase replied nervously. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Adam and Bree laughed. Leo kicked Chase in the side, sending me falling into the cyber-desk next to me.

"Don't you hit on my girl!" Leo ordered.

"I'm not your girl, Leo!" I reached for him, but stopped, remembering my leg. I stopped too late and fell next to Chase. Chase got up and pulled me up off the floor. "Sure, Chase," I replied readily. "Why not?"

Leo ran toward us, but Chase put up a force field, sending Leo flying to the other side off the room. I laughed hard, but stopped when Chase's lips met mine, as we were still protected in the force field.

 **Hey, I am in a bit of a writer's block. If anyone has an idea on how I can fit Skye into the Commando App episode, could you PM me with ideas. Thanks.**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N:**

 **Hi, sorry about the delay in posting the Commando App chapter. School just started for me**

 **again, and I received a bad grade on a test and now my parents are putting limits on the**

 **amount of time I can use my computer. So bear with me. Anyway, I promise you that**

 **Commando App will be an awesome chapter. Thank you to those who gave me ideas. I will**

 **post the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **~Skye.**


End file.
